<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Judgment Day by kitausuret</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576475">Judgment Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/pseuds/kitausuret'>kitausuret</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel 616, Venom (Comics), Venom: Space Knight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Growth is a beautiful thing, Established Relationship, Flash Eddie and the symbiote get in trouble with Klyntar whoops, Flash will fight this WHOLE PLANET, IN SPACE!, Klyntar Planet, Multi, Retribution (sort of), Self-Sacrifice, Throuple, Trials, mostly Space Knight heavy, vague references to things established in Venom vol. 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/pseuds/kitausuret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash Thompson, Eddie Brock, and their symbiotic partner have been summoned to Klyntar after the Hive became aware of their Agents' bond to a third. It is an unprecedented situation - but their collective joining is itself unprecedented. But the Hive itself is hardly perfect, and sometimes it takes a little convincing to sway such an ancient entity into seeing things in another light. </p><p>(Symbruary Days 15-16: Planet)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Brock/Flash Thompson/Venom Symbiote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SYMBRUARY</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Judgment Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place in some nebulous time in the future. Events in early Venom vol. 4 may or may not have happened, as they're merely alluded to here. Also full disclosure: this is kind of my semi-salty response to the tremendously annoying narrative in vol. 4 which absolutely will not shut up about Eddie constantly worrying about Flash having been the "better host". Like, seriously, they are two completely different people, and maybe instead of arguing who is better, they should be KISSING, and then they can argue about who is the better kisser or something. </p><p>I'm getting off-topic, but just assume that nothing after vol. 4 #6 occurred. Everyone is fine! Or something.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did I mention he saved the universe? Did I? I don’t think I did. Eddie, tell them how you saved the universe-”</p><p>“He’s, ah, exaggerating…”</p><p>“I’m not! V, tell them. Tell them what you guys did.”</p><p>Eddie withered under the collective gaze of the Hive encircled around them. Flash was leaned almost casually on his cane as he gesticulated with every word, perhaps as frustrated by their lack of response as Eddie was terrified by it. Through his bond with the symbiote, he felt it attempt to soothe him though it, too, sensed their judgment. </p><p>They stood on Klyntar’s living earth, a cacophony of minds and matter, millions of symbiotes joined with the rocks and elements that made up this whole world, right down to the core where their darkest secret lay dormant. A cage; a planet; a homeworld, if their partner ever had one. But the one known as <em> Venom </em> had come to love Earth and to love its hosts, and this inability to simply <em> choose </em> had brought the judgment of Klyntar upon it. Again. And if they failed to impress the importance of their bond upon the Hive, that bond could be severed permanently. </p><p>The five who represented the Hive spoke: <b>“You were </b> <b> <em>cleansed</em></b><b>, Venom-”</b></p><p>“Bullshit!” Flash roared, and the way his green eyes blazed made both the symbiote and Eddie each grab an arm. “You didn’t do shit! You took away all his memories and thought that would make everything better! And then you’re fucking <em> shocked </em> when he gets them back and realizes that nobody can just shove their past under a rug and make it go away!”</p><p>One broke away from the multicolored swirl and took form before the three of them, staring down Flash. The symbiote knew this one - a dark royal blue, spines protruding from their head, an odd shine to their sightless eyes. The five each maintained the codices of the hosts they had been with at the time they had formed the Agents of the Cosmos. They were old; <em> centuries </em> old. But with age did not always come wisdom. </p><p><b>“Years ago when you stood on this planet we granted the one you call ‘Venom’ a second chance.” </b> Their frown deepened to nearly a scowl. <b>“And then a third, in light of the Hellmark placed upon its sibling. You can imagine our disappointment when it took at least two other hosts before returning to you, and even then, it deems to share its bond. And you </b> <b> <em>encourage</em> </b> <b> this behavior, no less.”</b></p><p>The symbiote and Eddie exchanged a quick glance, if out of habit more than anything. Through their collective bond it was impossible <em> not </em> to sense the sheer rage that threatened to boil out of Flash’s soul. All he did was glare at the terrifying being before him, worryingly fearless. </p><p>
  <b>“What have you to say for yourself, Flash Thompson?”</b>
</p><p>“Nothing,” he said. “We came here as a courtesy. We took this two-week journey because <em> I </em> thought it was important for Eddie to know what <em> we </em> - the three of us - are a part of. I didn’t drag either of them along to get <em> lectured at!</em>”</p><p><b>“Regardless of your feelings, the fact of the matter is that this one-”</b> Here they gestured to Eddie. <b>“-is part of the past. Indeed he is part of the problem.”</b></p><p>Eddie felt his heart jump into his throat. That was it, then. No matter how he tried, no matter how hard he worked to better himself, that was all he was here. <em> Part of the problem. </em> He wasn’t sure what he had expected - he wasn’t a spacefaring hero like Flash or even a trained <em> fighter</em>. He was just a man. His joining with the symbiote had been pure chance, and what had they done? Sought vengeance. Selfishly. Even when life had been good, it was only a matter of time before their bond frayed and broke. </p><p>“He is not.”</p><p>Eddie and Flash both looked over when the symbiote finally spoke. Its voice stayed calm, but small tendrils writhed before settling back into its mass. The one from the Hive nodded for it to continue. </p><p>He clung to a strand that still linked him to the symbiote. <em> Love, please, you don’t have to do this.  </em></p><p>
  <em> “I want to. They do not understand.” </em>
</p><p>With that, it pulled away, leaving only Eddie still clinging to Flash’s arm. Flash backed against him in turn as if to shield him from the five. </p><p>“Neither of my bonds with these men have always been ideal. Perfection is not in their nature, nor in ours. But without Eddie Brock, I never would have found Flash Thompson. <em> Venom </em> does not exist with only one.” </p><p>They tilted their head. <b>“And still you claim you are still loyal to your partner, Venom? And to the cause you both pledged to uphold?”</b></p><p>“Of course he is!” Flash cut in again. “In fact, we’ve only gotten closer since Eddie became a part of our lives!” He shook his head, frustrated. “We <em> need each other</em>. Without Eddie it was like a… a <em> hole </em>in our lives.”</p><p><b>“The purpose of the cleanse was to </b> <b> <em>make</em> </b> <b> Venom whole.”</b></p><p>“Well, you sure fucked <em> that </em> up.” </p><p>The one’s eyes widened. The royal blue symbiote faded back into the other four and they rose up as a swirl. Eddie prepared to grab Flash and yank him back to safety, but the five instead surrounded the symbiote. A sharp, inhuman scream ripped from their beloved other, its form at once pulled apart. </p><p>
  <b>“Then perhaps we should reclaim this one and be done with it.”</b>
</p><p>“<em>No!</em>” Flash hollered, at the same time as Eddie yelled, “<em>Wait!</em>”</p><p>Eddie pushed through the symbiotic mass to his other, gathering what he could of it in his arms to protect it. Outside the ring, Flash was already on the communicator to his ship-</p><p>“803, get us out of here <em> now-!</em>”</p><p>“<em>Flash, stop!</em>” Eddie turned his eyes to the mass around them. “It’s not- it’s not our other they want! It’s me! Because they’re right!”</p><p>The mass stopped at once. Flash still looked ready to fight the whole planet, but-</p><p>“...standby, 803.” </p><p>Eddie swallowed his fear and clutched his other tighter. “You <em> are </em>right. I’m not like them.” He shook his head wildly. “But this is not on Flash and our other! I am the one that should be judged! If one deserved to be severed, it would be me.”</p><p>“Eddie, <em> don’t!</em>” Flash shouted, and at the same time, the symbiote clutched tighter to him. </p><p>His eyes burned as he stared up at them, but he wouldn’t let the two beings he loved most be broken because of his screwups. But neither would he beg for the Hive’s mercy. He knew his comeuppance would arrive some day. </p><p>They spoke: <b>“You would sacrifice yourself for our Agents?”</b></p><p>“I would.”</p><p>
  <b>“Why?”</b>
</p><p>“Because I love them.” His legs finally gave out, and Eddie dropped to his knees. “I know I have used the bond for selfish gain. I know I have both cursed it and longed for it. But <em> they </em> have shown me what it means to be a good person, and if nothing else, that is what I strive for. I will not lie to you and tell you I am a <em> hero </em> or that my bond to our other is anything like Flash’s. But it is real and I could not live with myself if I willingly corrupted it.”</p><p>
  <b>“Then submit to our judgment, Edward Brock.”</b>
</p><p>Before he could even respond, the planet opened up, ripped the symbiote from his arms, and swallowed him whole. He vaguely felt his lovers’ panic before the Hive overtook his entire being, body, mind, and soul-</p><p>
  <b>“You have lived a difficult life.”</b>
</p><p>-images flashed before him, of his childhood, of moving to New York, of losing his job, his marriage, of his first appointment with the oncologist-</p><p>
  <b>“You have indeed dishonored the bond.”</b>
</p><p>-they showed his initial fights with Spider-Man, against Carnage and Toxin, of the sale of the symbiote to the Fortunato family, of his attacks on Agent Venom, Hybrid, and Scream-</p><p>
  <b>“But you have also showed great courage in defending those you care for.”</b>
</p><p>-he saw the neighbor he had tried but failed to save upon their first bonding, saving a child from Carnage’s madness, protecting a homeless community, shielding a teenage girl from the enormous monstrous entity known as Chthon- </p><p>
  <b>“We were prepared to sever what we initially deemed a deviant bond. Never has one of our Agents of the Cosmos returned to a previous host, much less defended that host so valiantly. But we have also never witnessed an outsider defend our Agents in kind.”</b>
</p><p>As quickly as they had dragged him under, the Hive spat him back out onto the surface. Eddie gasped for air as soon as he could, his ears ringing so loudly he could not even hear what Flash and the symbiote yelled at him as they gathered him up in their arms. He reached up to touch the armored face with a weak smile. </p><p>
  <b> <em>“You have passed our trial. Go in peace, Eddie Brock. And may the cosmos light whatever path the three of you forge.”</em> </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>